The Missed Call Chronicles 9 Edward's Cell Phone 3
by CullensRuleAll
Summary: this is the second to last missed call chronicles! one more until you see what Emmett has been planning....


The Missed Call Chronicles 9- Edward's Cell Phone 3

The Missed Call Chronicles 9- Edward's Cell Phone 3

"How much longer do you think it's going to be?" Bella asked me as we ran to the clearing. We were finally going to find out what Emmett is planning. His thoughts did change from time to time.

"Just a few more minutes, love." She let out a loud sigh, and rested her head on my shoulder. Then, I heard some familiar foot steps. I slowed down to a walk when we came across Jasper running the same way as us.

"Edward? Bella? What are you doing here?" he asked us as we came to a stop.

"Just going to see what Emmett wants with my hair gel and Bella's…" I trailed off. I didn't need to tell Jasper all the details. I let Bella off my back.

"Do you know anything?" Bella asked as she grabbed my arm for stability.

"The last time I saw Emmett, he had one of Esme's decorative baskets. I don't know if there was stuff inside of it, but I thought I saw a bundle." He replied.

"Did you get my message from before?" I asked.

"Yes. That's why I'm coming to see what he's planning. And I was thinking on the way: if he has Esme's stuff, imagine what he might have of Carlisle's!" Jasper shook his head, trying to clear the image of Emmett with surgical instruments. I shuttered at the thought, and so did Bella.

"Have you seen any of his plans? In his head?" Jasper asked after a minute.

"I'd, rather not talk about that..." I admitted. The image still haunts me. Bella shuttered. She was probably thinking of what Emmett is planning.

"So, where is he?" Bella asked. She was starting to sound impatient. I sighed, and walked to Jasper's side. Bella followed.

"Shall we keep going?" I asked.

"Maybe we should call the rest of the family, we may need them too." Jasper replied. I got out my cell phone and dialed Rosalie's number. It rang 3 times.

"Hello?" Rosalie asked.

"Rose, its Edward. We need you to come down to the clearing. We are finding out what Emmett is planning."

"Oh, GOD NO!! I don't even want to know."

"We need your help. Come to the clearing." I hung up. Jasper did the same on his phone.

"Alice is on her way." Said Jasper.

"So, who all is coming?" Bella asked me.

"Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and possibly Rosalie." I replied. I felt my phone vibrate in my jacket pocket.

"I wouldn't answer that…" Bella said. I sort of agreed with her. I didn't answer it. I had a feeling it was Emmett. After a minute when my phone was done vibrating, Jasper's phone did the same.

"It's Emmett…" he grumbled. He put the phone on silent.

"Edward, see what Emmett said in the message." Bella ordered. I pulled her closer to me, and flicked my phone open. I put the phone on speaker-phone, and then dialed the voicemail number. I punched in my password—Bella in numbers.

"EEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDD!!" Emmett's recorded voice screamed. I covered the receiver—it was very loud.

"Where are you?? And by the way, I didn't really need any of our family's stuff. Just some of Carlisle's stuff…" all 3 of our mouths fell open.

"I just took them because I felt like all of you should be part of it." I felt my upper lip peel back over my teeth. Bella mumbled something under her breath, and Jasper looked like he was a new born vampire. I hung up. Jasper finally got a hold of himself, and dialed his voicemail. It was Emmett again.

"JJJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!!" Emmett yelled. He said the same thing to Jasper's phone. We all were silent for a moment.

"Well…." I finally said after 5 minutes passed.

"Are we going to wait for—" Jasper began until a pixie came flying out of the trees and landed on his back.

"…Alice…" he finished his sentence while greeting her at the same time.

"Hello everyone! You will never believe the message I just got…"

"We know," Bella, Jasper and I said at the same time. Just then, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie came to our little gathering.

"Is it too late to join the party?" Esme asked.

"Just in time!" I said, greeting my family. Alice got off of Jasper, and pecked him on the cheek. We all turned toward the direction of the clearing. Bella climbed on my back.

"Ready?" she asked me.

"Only if you are," I replied. Then, our whole family darted off to the clearing.


End file.
